Klejnoty (Gems)
Streszczenie Klejnoty (Gems) są w grze walutą premium, służącą ulepszaniu wioski gracza. Od momentu pobrania gry, gracz zaczyna ją z liczbą na poziomie 500 (250 z nich jest się zmuszonym użyć podczas przechodzenia samouczka (tutorial), ewentualnie kolejnych 8 jeśli gracz zdecyduje się przyspieszyć ukończenie budowli i szkolenia wojska - w momencie kiedy pokaże się monit). Dodatkowe klejnoty mogą zostać zdobyte podczas gry poprzez zdobywanie osiągnięć (Achievements) , usuwanie przeszkód (drzew, kamieni, krzaków etc. - Obstacles) albo kupując je za prawdziwe pieniądze. Klejnoty mogą być przeznaczone na różne cele: *Jest kilka elementów, takich jak: piracka flaga (Pirate Flag), potężny pomnik (Mighty Statue), chaty budowniczego (Builder's Huts), które mogą być zdobyte jedynie za odpowiednią ilość klejnotów. * Klejnoty mogą być również wykorzystane do zakupu innych [surowców|zasobów (Resources), takich jak Złoto (Gold), Eliksir (Elixir), Mroczny eliksir (Dark Elixir) - w różnych ilościach. * Można je wykorzystać do natychmiastowego zakończenia szkolenia wojska w barakach (Barracks) i/lub Mrocznych barakach (Dark Barracks). *Klejnoty mogą być wykorzystane do natychmiastowego ukończenia bądź ulepszania budowli (Buildings) lub ulepszania wojska w Laboratorium (Laboratory). * Gracze mogą również przyspieszyć produkcję w barakach (Barracks), zwiększyć wydobycie w: kopalniach złota (Gold Mines), kolektorze eliksiru (Elixir Collector) i odwiertach mrocznego eliksiru (Dark Elixir Drills) na na pewien czas wykorzystując właśnie klejnoty. * Odzyskiwanie zdrowia i sił przez Herosów (Heroes) może być przyspieszone za pomocą klejnotów. * Dodatkowe informacje o klejnotach (Gems) można znaleźć na stronie o surowcach (Resources). Pileofgemsus.jpeg Bagofgemsus.jpeg Sackofgemsus.jpeg Boxofgemsus.jpeg Chestofgemsus.jpeg Zakup klejnotów Klejnoty (Gems) można kupić w sklepie za odpowiednią kwotę odpowiadającą ich ilości: Earning Gems *Gems can be earned in the game by completing Achievements or clearing obstacles. When you complete challenges in the Achievements menu, for example, 'clear 50 obstacles', players are rewarded with Gems. When players gain 3200 trophies, they will be awarded 2000 Gems(3715 if you count all the Gems awarded by trophies). This is the most amount of gems players can earn from achievements, use them wisely. *Another way to earn Gems is to clear obstacles, which are a never-ending (albeit slow) source of Gems. Obstacles will give Experience and anywhere between 1 and 6 Gems whenever they are cleared, although sometimes they may not give any gems at all. There is also a special obstacle known as a Gem Box, which always yields 25 gems when cleared, but is much rarer than other normal obstacles, such as trees, and usually spawns about once per week. *A further (although limited availability) way to earn Gems is to be one in the Top 10 players of the Top 3 Clans. At the end of each two-week period, the Top 3 Clans earn 20,000 Gems for 1st, 10,000 Gems for 2nd and 6,000 Gems for 3rd; these totals are divided equally amongst the Top 10 players of the respective Clans. Calculators Buying Gold or Elixir with Gems Buying Dark Elixir with Gems Buying Time with Gems Buying Gems with $USD Trivia *Clash of Clans is free to play, but contains a premium currency (in this case Gems) available for purchase that gives players in-game advantages. These type of games are called 'Freemium' games. *As players buy larger amounts of Gems, the cost per Gem decreases. *Many (if not most) high-level players buy large quantities of Gems (these players are often called "Gemmers"); Jorge Yao, who was one of the top players in the world, has stated in interviews that he had spent over $2,500 buying Gems. *Gems are the only type of resource that cannot be lost when you are raided. *It takes much more gems to heal a hero or to request Clan Castle troops than to finish upgrades or troop training: for example, it takes 7 gems to finish an upgrade or troop training with 20 minutes remaining, but it takes 42 gems to request Clan Castle troops again immediately after requesting and 23 gems to heal a hero with 20 minutes remaining. Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy